


Manner maketh man

by Lisa_Volturi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Volturi/pseuds/Lisa_Volturi
Summary: Даже обычные девушки получают иногда шанс на лучшую жизнь. И Лилиан Орнвуд ничем от них не отличается. Но лучшая жизнь у всех воспринимается по разному.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Я надеюсь, вас заинтересует эта работа!^_^

— Дьявол! Да что ж мне так сегодня не везёт! — вопила бегущая девушка.

Оглядываясь в поисках вещей, которые можно было подставить, чтобы перелезть через стену, девушка проклинала все сущее на земле, ведь за ней сейчас гонятся местные мафиози. Вряд-ли они настроены дружелюбно и готовы выпить с нею чашечку чая в половине четвертого ночи.

— Это надо было именно сегодня так попасться? 

Она поудобней перехватила чёрную коробку, которую держала в данный момент под мышкой и тяжело вздохнула.

— Я не для этого жизнью рисковала, нужно срочно что-нибудь придумать. 

Взгляд упал на два мусорных бака, стоявших неподалеку. Опасно, но может сработать. Со всей силы кинув коробку через преграду, она побежала к бакам, и поволокла один из них за собой к стене. Затем с лёгкостью вскочила на него и уже успела ухватиться за угловатый выступ, как ее резко дёрнули за лодыжку. Брюнетка рухнула на землю.

— Ты, мелкая дрянь, отдавай украденное! — прокаркал один из двухметровых мужиков, стальной хваткой сжав запястье. — Отвечай, где наша вещь?! Или ты пожалеешь о своем появлении на свет!

— Не знаю я, о какой чертовой вещи идет речь! Вы меня с кем-то путаете! Лезла за своей кошкой, перемахнувшей за ограждение! — скороговоркой выпалила беглянка, надеясь на везение хотя бы сейчас.

— Думаешь, мы тебе поверим?! — крик сопроводился сильной пощечиной. Из глаз невольно хлынули слезы.

— Ублюдок! — разъярённая Орнвуд со всей дури заехала мужику коленкой в пах. 

От неожиданности обидчик согнулся пополам и, выпустив девушку, дал ей возможность сложить руки в замок и вдарить ему по затылку. Удар оказался оглушающим, но не смертельным. Остальные четверо громил, явно не ожидавших такого поворота событий, с готовностью прицелились в нее, смирившуюся со своей скорой смертью. Щелкнули предохранители…

— Вчетвером на безоружную? Не стыдно?

Амбалы направили оружие на вышедшего из-за угла среднего возраста мужчину. «Шестерок» слегка смутил парадный наряд.

— Дедуля, вали отсюда, пока и тебе не накостыляли! 

Последний светлый лучик погас для Лилиан, когда мужчина развернулся и сделал пару шагов в обратную сторону. «Ну, пожила и хватит. Пора на боковую».

Бандит, стоявший дальше остальных, с приглушённым вскриком падает на асфальт. Все подняли глаза и уставились на «дедулю», в руке которого оказался пистолет, исчезнувший через пару секунд в полах его пиджака.

— Манеры. Лицо. Мужчины, — стальные нотки в голосе заставили вздрогнуть Лил.

— А вы у нас такой якобы старый джентльмен-педофил, защищающий молоденьких тёлочек?! 

Мужчина усмехнулся.

— Нет. Я — человек чести и собираюсь преподнести вам один бесплатный урок, — к окончанию фразы зазвучали выстрелы. Открыв зонт, мужчина закрылся от пуль, а девушка с немым восхищением смотрела, как заряды тратятся в пустую. Лилиан даже не успела опомниться, как незнакомец вновь оказался на ногах рядом с ошеломленными людьми.

— Я говорил, многоуважаемые, никогда не обижайте леди. Вы меня поняли?

С тихим ужасом и благоговением она следила за странным типом. Его никогда раньше не видели. Этим районом заправляет мафия и незнакомцев тут не особенно любят.

— Надеюсь, что до вас дошло, — обманчиво-ласковым тоном произнёс джентльмен. Парень, раньше других пришедший в сознание, энергично закивал. Ему была дорога собственная жизнь. — И передайте Гарему Листавону, что если он ещё раз тронет девушку, юношу, бабушку, кого угодно, то его постигнет учесть более ужасная, нежели твоих собратьев. 

Старичок знает главу клана здешних преступников. У неё ушло два года, чтобы раскрыть эту тайну, а чужак все знает и просит передать ему угрозу. Самоубийца, не иначе. 

— Отлично. Доброй ночи, — мужчина взглянул на свои часы и стокилограммовый шкаф замертво упал. Остальных пришлось приложить рукояткой зонта. Джентльмен удовлетворенно выдохнул, поправил галстук и повернулся лицом к девушке. 

— Ох, простите мою бестактность, — он подал руку Лилиан, помогая подняться. 

С опаской взявшись за ладонь, она вскрикнула, когда крепкие руки с завидной лёгкостью поставили ее на ноги.

— Возьмите, — в ладонь юной особе лег чистый носовой платок. — Вы в порядке?

— Конечно, я просто рассматривала стену в тупике Лайм-стрит! — нервный смешок сорвался с ее губ, а мужчина удивленно вздернул бровями. — На самом деле все в порядке, не волнуйтесь. Благодаря вашему появлению, я больше не пакую вещи на рейс «Лондон — Ад».

Протянув левую руку, девушка все еще держала платок правой, пытаясь остановить кровь из носа.

— Лилиан Орнвуд. Можно просто Лил.

Мужчина перебросил свой супербронированный зонтик из правой руки в левую и ответил на рукопожатие.

— Приятно познакомиться, Лил. Меня зовут Гарри. Гарри Харт.


End file.
